There have been proposed games, such as mah-jongg, card game, and a Japanese flower card game in which a player holds tiles and cards as a hand so as not to be known by another player. For example, the following literature discloses a technology related to such games.    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-71132
The [patent literature 1] discloses a technology which allows a player to set an appropriate condition when comparing the content of his/her hand with the content of a hand discarded by another player, and determining whether or not the hand discarded by another player is to be called or to be Mahjong (RON).
A communication type mah-jongg game or the like which allows distant players to play such a game using a computer communication network is also in use.
Some of such communication type mah-jongg games provide both play mode in which a user participates as a player and watch mode in which the user watches the match-up of other players. This is the same service as a live report of a match-up and a report of a match-up record through a magazine, a TV program or the like, and is a response to a need of a user who does not want to participate in a game, only to watch the match-up of skilled players.
In a watch mode, all of the card hands or the tile hands of individual players are often viewable in accordance with the live report of a mah-jongg match-up through a magazine or a TV program.